


To The Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courting Rituals, Fluffy, M/M, Omega Verse, alpha shuichi, courting, no one is dead, omega kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kokichi doesn't need an alpha, much less one within his new 'pack', as Kaito calls their rag-tag bundle of Ultimates. However, after Shuichi offers a courtship in such a bold way, he can't seem to bring himself to reject the detective outright. Unfortunately for him, things aren't always what they appear to be.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 242





	To The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey kiddos, hope you enjoy.  
> I never wrote Kokichi as the center focus of a story, so sorry if he is a little off kilter.

As instructed, every student came to the grassy plain in the back of the school at 8:30 PM. Some were there earlier, such as Kaede, who had to set up her equipment. She spent an hour before they arrived in order to make sure everything was working soundly so the night could go on without a hitch. 

Tenko and Himiko were the first to arrive. They had blankets and pillows with them to make the grass and cold night air more comfortable to stay in. Soon after, more of the students arrived. Kaito, who had been helping Kaede while also thinking of his own plans for the night, greeted them warmly as they arrived.

Shuichi stumbled in third to last, out of breath from probably having ran there. He threw everyone a wobbly smile, heart clambering in his chest. A navy blue blanket was draped over one of his shoulders. “Got wrapped up in this, uh, this mystery novel I was reading…”

Kirumi was second last, but only because she was carrying multiple trays of food. She set them up on the tables Gonta had carried outside earlier in the day. She made a brief comment about how lucky they were that there was no bugs outside which made Gonta pout from where he was sitting on the ground with a blanket in his lap. 

To no one’s surprise, Kokichi was the last to arrive. He strolled in with his arms relaxed behind his head, exuding confidence like a sultan amongst his people. “Forgot the time, no big deal. I still saved you the trouble of having to get Gonta to drag me here himself, right?”

They ignored him, hoping that the little terror decided against trying to make everyone’s night hell by his comments. Shuichi gave Kokichi a little wave, gesturing for him to come by him in the back of the group. Kokichi did so without hesitation. He sat down cross legged less than a foot away, averting his gaze from his peer in order to watch Kaito step onto one of several boxes he set up that afternoon.

“As all of you know, we are all kind of stuck here for the foreseeable future. But instead of being at each other's throats or panicking and such, we should come together!” Kaito flashed a grin to the audience, clasping his hands together. “This little get together will serve as our first gathering as a pack!”

Kokichi’s eyebrows shot up as everyone clapped and murmured amongst themselves. He glanced toward Shuichi, whose small smile didn’t falter. “That’s a good idea. To help keep us all together, I mean. Don’t you think?”

Except Kokichi already belonged to a pack, one that he made. DICE was his pack, and he wasn’t joining a different pack because he was a part of a stupid killing game. Besides, belonging to two packs? Unheard of. It was already too hard to convince others that he, an omega, ran a pack on his own without an alpha to hold his hand. Besides, he thought as he glared over to a few of his peers, he had some standards for a pack. A pack meant family, and he and quite a few others were always at each other's throats. 

He threw a smile to Shuichi. “I didn’t expect them to come up with this! What a great plan!”

A frown settled on Shuichi’s lips as he glanced back toward the stage, though he already tuned out Kaito’s speech. “It’s not forever, but we need to bond. It is a good idea.”

“The killing game will begin,” Kokichi replied quietly, shuffling a few inches further from the detective, “it’s only a matter of time. No false treaties will help when-”

“I’ll make sure it never happens.” 

Kokichi saw the determination in Shuichi’s eyes. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Typical alpha, believing they can hold the world on their shoulders and be saviors. They really needed to learn to cut their losses and to look out for number one. At this rate, Shuichi will end up a target. He’s weak, even with Kaito’s training. He’s sensitive, Kokichi has heard him crying before when he thought he was alone. He’s self sacrificing. 

He looked down to see his hands clenched into fists as he sat in thought. He let go of the white fabric in his clutched and shook his head. Kaito was leaving the makeshift stage. Kaede was taking her place by the piano, back straight and a peaceful smile on her lips. He spared one last glance to Shuichi, who was being drawn into the star’s sparkle. His pale lips were parted and his eyes reflected the glints of the stars. 

So this is what he looked like at peace. 

Kokichi wondered if it would be different from how he’d look outside the game. He knew it was a dream to imagine such a sight because Shuichi was weak. 

“Ugh, do we really have to hear that Kaede? I was having a good day,” Kokichi yelled, getting dirty looks from everyone who couldn’t ignore him. Kaede turned to him with a look in her eyes that made him respond with a large grin.

“If you don’t want to listen, then leave.” 

“And have everyone be missing me when I’m gone? Fat chance, I’m too nice for that.” Kokichi leaned back into the grass, his hands tucked behind his head as a cushion. A moment later, music began to fill the night air, soft and gentle. Kokichi couldn’t settle on staring at the stars or Shuichi’s back and side, so he switched between the two frequently, committing the sight to memory. He debated screaming something else to really make the target on his back grow, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it when he heard Shuichi whisper under his breath, “It’s so beautiful.”

It really was. 

Kokichi laid for quite a while. It was strange to not be running around or be slightly paranoid, but everyone was here and watching one another. Nothing would happen, so long as he didn’t keep talking outloud. It would be amusing to see someone flip their lid, but surveying the area from his poor vantage point made him certain no one was looking to Shuichi or him. No one was looking to pick into something when the Ultimate Supreme Leader was finally quieted down. 

A cool breeze swept over the small field. Everyone instinctively cuddled closer together or into their blankets. Kokichi could feel his teeth clatter together, the thin clothes on his body not being as effective as he thought they’d be. 

Shuichi shivered and took his blanket, wrapping it around himself. As he finished, he glanced down toward Kokichi’s legs, then followed it up to his tense face, eager to hide his weakness from inquisitive eyes. 

“Kokichi, do you want to share? It’s getting colder,” Shuichi whispered as to not draw anyone's attention away from the stars. 

Kokichi sat up. “I’m not cold. I’m just thinking of the amount of ways someone could whisk someone into the darkness as we are all walking back.”

Another gust of wind came through, and before Kokichi could shiver, Shuichi reached forward and encased Kokichi in the blanket with him. Their sides were pressed together, but Shuichi didn’t mind the closeness as he tucked the blanket around them tightly so it wouldn’t fall. Kokichi sat in baffled silence as Shuichi settled once more to look at the stars as if they weren’t close enough to share body heat and Kokichi was centimeters away from resting his head on Shuichi’s shoulder. 

And Shuichi didn’t seem to care. 

Kokichi’s cheeks burned at the implications, then managed to calm his racing brain enough for him to think. This was incredibly forward. He didn’t expect Shuichi to make a move like that ever, it was too out of character for him. That’s what this was, right?

Since the beginning of the beginning, alphas always pursued omegas. Kokichi had his fair share of admirers who’d gift him sweets or trinkets they stole, but they were always rejected, no matter how tempting they looked. Accepting something from an alpha, even as small as a blanket offered for sharing, was considered accepting their feelings and the start of a courtship. Kokichi couldn’t risk having an alpha butting in on DICE, so the answer was always a resounding no. But this wasn’t DICE, this was his ‘new pack’. The one that already hated him, thanks to his own attempts to stave off the killing of others, particularly the one sitting next to him, by directing all negativity toward himself. 

But here Shuichi was, offering to share his blanket and then not even giving Kokichi time to respond. The audacity! One could even take Kokichi’s prior denial of his coldness as a flat out rejection, but Shuichi just swooped in and entangled them into his blanket. What he lacked in confidence, Shuichi sure made up for it with alpha suave. 

Should he push him away? Make a scene? Should he just accept that he’s there and might as well enjoy it since the feeling of being so close to Shuichi is making his head spin in a delightful way? Tell him he had a prior commitment and has to leave? Cuddle into the fabric, indulging in the thick alpha scent that was already making him feel so relaxed he wanted to let his head fall limp onto Shuichi’s shoulder and take a little nap?

Kokichi settled for leaning against Shuichi, stealing his body warmth since he already didn’t have much of a choice in this to begin with. If Shuichi thought it was acceptance, then Kokichi would claim he didn’t have a choice in it. In the meantime, he would follow everyone’s lead and become entranced by the stars.

Kokichi began to fall asleep sometime during a piano song. He closed his eyes, snuggling closer to Shuichi as he tried to rest his eyes. He could hear the piano finally come to an end and silence took over. Shuichi shuffled a little, and Kokichi could feel his hand graze his forehead to push his bangs out of his face. 

“...kichi? Kokichi, are you awake?” 

A groan rumbled past his lips as he lazily batted Shuichi’s hand away, resuming to nuzzle himself into his partner’s suit jacket. A small chuckle escaped Shuichi’s lips. “You have to wake up, everyone is heading inside and it’s too cold to stay out here much longer.”

He slowly pushed himself up, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he looked over to the detective who patiently waited for him. With the lethargy of a sloth, Kokichi unfurled himself from the blankets and waited for Shuichi to wad the blanket up. Once they were all packed up, they began to walk back the short distance to the dorm together. Kokichi resisted the urge to cling to his arm or insist to be carried though he wanted nothing more than to curl up and go back to sleep. 

In this state, his vulnerability was obvious. He felt drugged, weak and with a dazed smile on his lips as he stumbled up the staircase, Shuichi standing guard at the base as if he expected the omega to come tumbling down if he looked away. Kokichi said nothing as he closed his dorm door behind himself. He waded through piles of papers and boxes he had lying around and flopped onto his bed. A huff escaped him as he was enveloped by only his scent after he spent a good hour or more surrounded by a different one and had ended up so comfortable. 

He curled up and closed his eyes. If he stayed quiet, was that as good as acceptance towards Shuichi’s offer? 

He fell asleep. 

Ever since he was a child, he saw pictures of what love was like in the media. He saw it in the TV’s in the shop windows downtown to small ads in the newspapers. If he closed his eyes, he could recall a certain one of a blonde woman with curled hair with a 70’s dress. Her eyes were wide and hands were covering most of her lips as she gasped upon seeing her sweetheart displaying a beautiful diamond necklace he had bought her. He could remember looking at that ad with a straight expression before folding it up into a paper airplane. 

He threw it across the shabby room, watching as it faltered ten feet away and then came crashing into the far wall, right above the head of the second in command of DICE. She didn’t flinch, still snacking on little chocolates she had pickpocketed earlier that morning. She was singing a song a five word song over and over with each one she plopped into her mouth and it was starting to make him wish the place pierced her eye if only to make his ears start bleeding over her agonized screams instead of that stupid jingle. 

“Every kiss begins with- ahh!” Kokichi chuckled at the thought and resumed to make airplanes, one that he hoped could one day fly further than he could see. 

He remembered once, on a cold night, when he was walking back home, he stopped to peak into a window. A woman sat alone with her cats as her only company. The sweet smell of oven fresh cookies filled the air from a crack in the window, not too uncommon for the area they lived in. Her TV looked like a box and played black and white, but Kokichi wasn’t certain if that was because of the quality or if the show she was watching was old. 

He watched with wide eyes as the woman on screen stood, glaring at a man with angered eyes. “I don’t want your money. You can keep it, every last bit of it! I don’t want a cent! If you think you can buy my love, then maybe all that cigar smoke has really gone to your head.”

“I’ve done everything for you, I’ve made you who you are.”

Kokichi flinched as the woman raised her hand on screen. He could feel the venom in her words as she hissed, “You didn’t make me anything worthwhile. I clawed my way to my status through my hardwork and determination, and I refused to be shadowed by such a hateful man.”

“Heartless!” The man accused as she began to walk away. “Not a soul could find anything within you to salvage once you walk out that door.”

“I don’t need to be salvaged.” Kokichi admired how gracefully she flung open the front door and the way she tossed her scarf over her shoulder, not sparing the man another glance. “I work just fine.”

Kokichi saw love in the media. He saw it outside too, in the form of held hands and shy kisses under fireworks while he searched for food in the parks. But the form of love he thought the most of was self love, just like that pretty woman he saw on the TV so long ago. He worked fine alone too. He didn’t need someone to give him a boost, not when he led DICE and was feared by many. Though he hadn’t watched the woman’s situation from the beginning, he refused to end up like her, even if he did always want to say a dramatic speech of departure to a lover he never cared for just for the drama of it. Maybe toss his cape back to flow behind him as he walked away. 

Shuichi wasn’t exactly how he pictured his admirers to be like. They were usually pushy in a not so confident way. Usually, their confession was the first time Kokichi ever spoke to or saw them. However, Shuichi was hardly a textbook alpha and had enough guts to pull the stunt he did last night. 

Last night…

Kokichi thought about it when he lay in bed that morning, waiting for the morning announcements. It didn’t count in his eyes, but the more he thought about how relaxed he was and how close they were without Kokichi feeling suffocated was something he couldn’t dismiss as easily. It unnerved him that he couldn’t find it within himself to answer with certainty what he would do if Shuichi formally asked him for a courtship. His answer should be no, but then again, nothing here matters. He can choose to indulge. 

He bit his bottom lip. It still didn’t sit right with him to phrase it like that, but he didn’t want his mind going too far into the gutter. There was still so much to do, so many days to ruin, and so many things to explore and discover. If he had a chance, he might corner Shuichi to lay down the law, or at the very least explain proper courting etiquette to the poor sap. 

Kokichi got ready with a little spring in his step. He brushed his teeth thoroughly, took the time to comb through most of his hair, then got dressed. While he moved about the room, a small hum bubbled in his throat. It must have been a song he heard last night, but couldn’t quite remember. 

Closing his dorm door behind him, he headed down the metal stairs. He spared a glance to Shuichi’s door only to feel his heart race as he saw the handle turn. Out stepped Shuichi, bags under his eyes as usual and a hair an absolute wreck. He blinked slowly, face dazed as he forced his hat on, hiding the bulk of the bedhead he woke with. Kokichi smiled as he saw the detective begin to head off to the dining hall, still not accustomed to waking up early. He’d be heading back to his room to nap more after breakfast, as always. That’s why Shuichi didn’t care that the first two buttons of his uniform was undone, revealing part of his sleep shirt instead of his white collared shirt. 

Kokichi watched as he left the dorm, then decided to catch up and walk with him to breakfast. It was better than walking alone and he could wake Shuichi right up! His presence alone should set him on pins and needles! 

Grinning, Kokichi raced to the door and headed out of the building. Shuichi hadn’t gotten far, mainly because he was stopped a few feet from the door by Kaede. Kokichi frowned upon seeing her hands on her hips, a pout on her lips. He could smell her gross, flowery omegan scent from where he stood and he wanted to gag.

“Shuichi, how much sleep did you get last night?” 

Shuichi wasn’t looking at her, too busy fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. “I wanted to finish the novel I was reading, I think maybe four hours…? I’m feeling fine, I don’t-”

“You look like a slob!” She sighed, shaking her head. She stepped forward, too close to Shuichi for Kokichi’s liking, then took the buttons into her hands. She fixed up his shirt before looking up, hands still on the silver. Kokichi’s hands clenched. “...You look paler than usual.”

“I- I really am fine. Breakfast?” Kaeda shook her head and reached up. She brushed his bangs aside and placed a hand on his forehead. Kokichi felt a sudden spike of something fill his body, but he couldn’t move past the entrance of the dorm. He couldn’t describe the feeling, but he knew one thing. He didn’t like Kaede touching him. 

Shuichi stumbled back a step, using a hand to hide the redness growing on his face. “I said I’m okay! Just t-tired!”

Kaede put her hand down. “If you say so… But tell Kirumi if you are ever feeling sick, okay?”

Shuichi nodded and they both headed to the dining hall, Shuichi a few steps behind. Kokichi felt the door behind him nudge into his back and jumped, scooting away to make room for Korekiyo. The anthropologist gave him an indecipherable look, but it urged Kokichi to follow after Shuichi, but at a distance. 

He wasn’t ecstatic about his decision to stay quiet once they got inside. Shuichi was stopped by Rantaro, who stopped Shuichi to talk in his stupid hushed voice. He loomed over Shuichi as they leaned against his wall, way too close for Kokichi to be pleased. Shuichi was going to smell of other omegas the next time he’d be able to talk to him and he disliked that right off the bat. Didn’t Shuichi know how rude it was to be so touchy and close with other omegas after he got into a courtship with him?

Kokichi blushed. He didn’t see it as a courtship acceptance, but Shuichi must have, right? That’s why he did it. Was he trying to spark jealousy within Kokichi? Was he aware he was being tailed? This was making his head spin. 

For the time being, they were in a courtship. Shuichi is being a bit too much. Kokichi needs to steer his attention back to where it matters. 

When they all sat down for breakfast, Kokichi placed a hand on Shuichi’s shoulder and leaned down to whisper to him, lips just grazing the shell of his ear, “Library after breakfast.” 

Without another word, he went to sit a few seats away, immediately bombarding Keebo with questions not usually accepted when people were eating in the same room. Ryoma sent him a tired glare as he stabbed his fork into his outlet. He resisted the urge to look at his alpha’s face. Was he as pale as a ghost, realising he was in the dog house for a mistake? Or was he blushing red, not expecting Kokichi to take the confidence Shuichi held last night? He’d find out later. 

He ate breakfast, taking his time. Shuichi stayed for a while after he finished eating, but eventually got up and left. Kokichi waited a good five minutes before slinking off to the basement to rendezvous with the detective in the library. 

He clasped the door slider and took a deep breath. One thing at a time. Always keep control. He threw the door open, repressing a smile as he saw Shuichi was in the library, looking over titles on a shelf. He didn’t seem to be too engaged, eyes straying too fast to comprehend what was written on the worn binds. Kokichi closed the door behind him, not turning his back as he slammed the door to get the other’s attention. 

A smile worked onto his lips when he saw gold eyes meeting his. Shuichi coughed into his hand, averting his gaze with a pink tinge to his cheek. “Uh, you wanted to talk…? After breakfast?”

“Mm, I believe that’s what I said,” Kokichi hummed, walking slowly toward the nervous boy. He tilted his head to the side a little, exposing the little skin that could be seen beyond his scarf. Hiding the suggestive move, he stretched his arms above his head. “I wanted to know what you are thinking.”

“Thinking?” Shuichi looked puzzled. “My thinking of what?”

“What you are doing,” Kokichi replied, dropping his arms back to his side. He came to a stop in front of Shuichi, clearly stepping right in his space like Kaede had. Before he could shrink back, Kokichi grabbed his collar with one hand. His grip was tight, but not enough to be choking Shuichi out. It was a clear sign to stay put, but not a threat. He stared up into Shuichi’s eyes, reminded once again how tall the alpha was compared to him. “Are you trying to make me jealous?”

“Jealous?” Shuichi exclaimed, eyebrows furrowed as his mind raced to figure out what he had done wrong. Was he really so naive? 

Kokichi’s lips twitched as he let go of his collar, grinning. “Kidding! Jeez, you seriously couldn’t see through such a blatant lie?”

He reached up and placed his elbows against Shuichi’s collarbones, hands coming to play with the hair standing on the back of Shuichi’s neck. The alpha’s pale face was turning redder by the second, stutters becoming apparent in his speech and nervous twitches of his fingers felt powerful against his upper arms. 

“What’s wrong, Shumai?” Kokichi stepped forward, pressing their chests together. He liked how tall Shuichi was compared to him, but he wished he didn’t have to crane his neck to see his widened pupils. “You seemed fine having other omegas so close, so why do you look like a deer caught in headlights? It’s not a flattering look for you at all.” 

An easy lie. He reveled in Shuichi’s uncertainty after he was so confident last night. “K-Kokichi, I, I don’t know what happened, but-“ 

“You didn’t know what you were doing?” Kokichi’s smile faltered as he stared up blankly at his alpha. Things had been going as planned until now. Did Shuichi really not know how his actions would be taken? What a joke. 

It’s a good thing he didn’t plan to reject Shuichi’s courtship yet. No, he had to teach the alpha how to properly court and treat his omegas before Kokichi would reveal that he never outright said yes and therefore their partnership was invalid! He’d wait though, for the sake of all others who’d fall into his clueless alpha’s clutches. 

Kokichi leaned up and pressed his lips against Shuichi’s jaw, pressing against him more upon getting a good whiff of his powerful scent. He hoped he wouldn’t grow drunk on the wondrous scent like he had last night, acting like a total ditz. He remembered spending so much time with Gonta, but he never smelled this good. No one did. Once he first got a taste of that musky, freshly open book-like scent, no one else's could hold a candle. Maybe he was just picky. 

Kokichi felt Shuichi’s adams apple bob under his lips as he trailed downward, stopping to circle one of his scent glands. It was slightly raised, the skin a little rougher and firmer under his soft lips. He could hear his name being called, but the hands rested on his upper arms didn’t move to push him away. They didn’t budge an inch as Kokichi began to nip at the tough skin, hands tangling and tugging Shuichi’s neck back a bit further in order to give him total access. 

He stopped a few times to check in on the mark he was making, satisfied only when the mark was darker than he thought he could do. It was prominent against his alpha’s pale skin. No one could mistake a mark like that, even if it wasn’t a formal bond mark. Setting one last trail of kisses from his gland to his chin, Kokichi released his tight grip on Shuichi’s hair and backed off to examine his alpha. 

Shuichi’s chest was heaving, cheeks red as roses. His eyes were dazed and half lidded, but his gaze never left the omega before him. A hand slowly reached up and grazed his bruised skin, a small gasp leaving his lips upon touching it. If Kokichi would allow himself to indulge, he would have been eager to go further. This was about teaching his alpha though, showing him how to act properly. 

“When…” Shuichi’s breath caught in his throat. His cheeks grew even darker as he turned aside. 

“I don’t like when you are around other omegas like you were earlier,” Kokichi huffed, brushing a piece of hair behind his ear, “you even had the faint reek of them. It’s disgusting.” 

“I...I’m sorry…?” Shuichi shuffled a little. 

“I guess we should have talked earlier about this, but I expected you to not, well… I thought you seemed like a gentlemen!” Kokichi accused in a dramatic voice. “But now it’s clear, right Shumai? You are mine, yeah? So don’t be so close around others like that. Not that that mark won’t deter anyone though…” 

He was rambling. Kokichi frowned a little. His hands felt clammy. Time to make an exit now that everything has been said. 

Shuichi stopped him before he could move, lunging forward and grabbing his hand, “W-Wait! I, uh, t-there’s something I need to ask…!”

Kokichi raised an eyebrow. “If you think this means you get a get-the-truth-for-free card, I will tell you right now that it will always be a no.” 

His alpha shook his head, glancing down at their hands. “No, I don’t expect that. I’m curious about… w-why you want me as, uh, your alpha?”

“Why?” Kokichi’s lips twitched. “I should be asking that, you are the one who wanted to start courting.” 

“I what?” Shuichi exclaimed. 

Kokichi froze. Cautiously, he took a stride forward. “You offered me something yesterday. You were asking for a partnership.” 

Shuichi’s eyes flickered around Kokichi’s face for any trace of something, but ended up settling back on his eyes. “I didn’t… I… I’m sorry if I confused yo- I didn’t mean to. I-I don’t remember what I did-“ 

He could feel his heart sinking in his chest. All the confidence that once filled him was drained. All his plans to whip Shuichi into shape and form him into a great alpha now seemed like jokes he wasn’t let in on. 

“You… offered me your blanket. I accepted. Therefore, it’s a courtship.” Kokichi’s hand felt weightless in the alpha’s hands. 

“Kokichi, those traditions- they died off so long ago. I didn’t realise-“ 

“It’s fine.” God, he was so stupid. Kokichi refused to look back to the alpha, ashamed to look at the mark he made on him. He was so sure of himself before, but now there was evidence of his dumassery that Shuichi could parade around and make him the laughing stock of the school without him actively wanting to be. “My mistake, I guess. Just forget this, I was playing around to begin with. I don’t-“ 

Shuichi’s hand tightened around his before dropping it. Kokichi took it as his turn to move, to leave before he could hear Shuichi’s response. However, he wasn’t able to move in time. His heart felt like a ton of bricks holding him captive. 

“It’s not much, but would you accept this?” Kokichi watched as Shuichi fumbled through his pockets and held out a little trinket. It was a brooch designed to look like a ladybug. He must have gotten it at the arcade or shop, if Kokichi had to guess. 

“Why?” 

Shuichi blushed, scratching the back of his neck as he murmured, “I would like, uh, h-having you as my p-partner. I’m sorry I didn’t know… I would… I would never have the guts to do this.”

His head hung low as he stared at his hand holding out the gift. “But I want to be your alpha, if you will have me.” 

Kokichi stared at the red and black jewelry. Calming down the trembling in his hands, he reached over and plucked it up. He held it close to his chest, biting the inside of his cheek. 

“I accept then, so long as you don’t act all stupid again.” 

Shuichi let out a relieved laugh, a smile making its way back to his lips. “I promise I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I usually leave a little note at the bottom of stories with complex characters so you understand their actions better if you didn't pick up on it. No shame in that, I'm vague as fuck.  
> 1) Kokichi acts like a little shit to put attention on him so people he deems weak, like Shuichi, don't become targets if the killing game ever starts up. He doesn't think too little of Shuichi in reality, but he thinks his willingness to help everyone and his quiet personality won't serve him well within the game. He would rather Shuichi live, and wants to believe he will live, but he has already accepted he will eventually die. 
> 
> 2) Kokichi believes love to be more give-and-take, but also believes that he doesn't need it at all. He convinces himself in the story that he doesn't care/love Shuichi for real, but based on his actions, that is false. 
> 
> 3) Kokichi lies to himself too, but not all the time. In the first point in this end note, he is aware of his lying toward others for Shuichi's/others benefit. However, he does lie to himself and convinces himself it is the truth when saying that he is just going with Shuichi's 'court ritual' because he didn't outright deny it and he intended to only teach Shuichi how to behave properly. 
> 
> I know some people don't like when I put these explanations, but like-  
> I wrote this at 3 AM. It's finals week. I wrote this for my own fun, not you. If you don't like, don't read. All that jazz.
> 
> But if you did like it, please tell me in the comments below! Or write prompts to use for other Saiouma or Komahina stories, I'm so bored it's not even funny. I want to write so bad.


End file.
